The Ultimate Battle Part 2
Story Gwen, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eunice are catching up to Gunray, Poggle and the other Separatist leaders, as they are all boarding onto a ship. Gunray: Destroy them! Droids charge forward, firing blasters at them. Gwen fires mana blasts at the Droids, while the others fire blasters at them. However, several more Droids start coming. Gwen: Not good. Lucy! Eunice! Head back to the ship! Lucy: I’m fine, really. Eunice: You need our help. Gwen: Go back and get the ship ready. They may escape, but we’ll plant a tracker on them. Go! (Lucy and Eunice nod their heads, and start running back. Gwen and Ahsoka charge in, dodging blaster fire, and making their way through the Droids. John’s arms are tentacles, as he shoots lightning from them. Kevin and Michael raise their arms, absorbing the lightning attack. Kevin: You think that you can harm me with that pitiful power? Have a taste of real power. (Kevin fires a beam of radiation at John, while Michael attacks with his gold energy blast. John’s arms revert, and his hands turn into crystal magnets. He holds his arms up, releasing ultraviolet radio waves. The attacks are caught in it, and gently are drawn and sucked into John’s hands.) John: Ultimate Chromastone! (John then fires ultraviolet waves at Kevin and Michael, hitting both of them and trapping them, dealing a good amount of damage.) Michael: Ugh! (Michael tries to release energy to break free, but the energy is absorbed, draining him. Kevin fires a sonic scream, hitting John and stunning him, his arms going over his ears. Michael breaks free, and attacks John while Kevin keeps him stunned. John’s hands revert, and gray headphones form over his ears.) John: Echo Echo! (John is now immune to the sonic scream, dodging Michael’s attack by multiplying into two. The two fire sonic screams back at Kevin and Michael, stunning them momentarily.) Kevin: Agh! Don’t think you’ve won! Kevin charges in, flying at John. Michael fires an energy blast. The John clones move to the sides, and use their sonic screams to lock Kevin in place. He’s hit by Michael’s attack, causing him to drop before regaining altitude. The clones rejoin, and John’s headphones disappear. He grows a shell on his back, with spikes coming out of the rim. John: Ultimate Terraspin! John retracts his head, and spins, creating a tornado. Michael and Kevin start to get sucked in, when Kevin claps his hands, creating a cosmic storm. It hits and destroys the tornado, and sucks John and Michael in. Michael: Ahhh! (Michael tries to get out, but the winds keep him in place. Then, John, retracted into the shell, rams him, slicing him with the spikes, and knocking him out of the storm. John starts spinning in the opposite direction of the storm, trying to stop it. The storm then lowers down and touches the lava, and it’s destroyed. This shoots John up into the air.) Kevin fires red energy blasts, Michael absorbing them with ease. Then, he turns, seeing a ship flying off. Michael: I expected to finish you off before this. (Michael raises his arm, and fires an energy blast at the ship, causing an explosion. The ship falls and hits the lava, sinking and being destroyed.) Kevin: What are you doing? Those were your allies. Michael: Don’t you see? I have no allies! Master Palpatine has orchestrated this entire war, from both sides of it. He ordered me to eliminate the Separatist leaders, and together we’ll be heroes. (John joins them at their altitude.) Everything was going exactly as he planned it, except for you not being a mindless and loyal servant to the Republic, John. John: (Realizing that Michael was directing his words to him.) If you refer to us, then know that we are no one’s servants. Michael: Please. You have no choice. Michael raises his arm, ready to fire at John. Then, Kevin appears in front of him, and grabs his arm, beginning to absorb his energy. Michael grabs Kevin as well, and the two begin to siphon off of each other. John gets above them. John: Time we fix this mistake. (John loses his shell, and his skin turns black with white dots. He is now floating in the air.) Alien X! John raises his arm, and fires a black cosmic ray that engulfs Kevin and Michael. When it fades, Kevin was reverted to his old self, while Michael was now back in his Darkstar appearance. The two fall unconscious, and they fall out of the sky, heading towards lava. Lucy: Kevin! Lucy goes all the way to the railing, and removes her glove. She stretches her arm out, and catches Kevin in the palm of her hand. Then, her arm begins to harden, and starts to break from the weight. Eunice quickly runs up the hardening arm, and grabs Kevin. The arm starts to crumble, and Eunice jumps back to the landing. She puts Kevin on the ground, and helps Lucy get her glove back on. Michael falls, and hits the lava. Gwen and Ahsoka arrive, and see John floating there. Gwen: John! You did it! Ahsoka: General! Come down and join us! (Then, a wormhole forms, and John disappears.) General. Gwen: We’ll get him back. For now, though. (Gwen runs over to Kevin, who was just waking up.) Kevin: Ugh. Man, that hurt. Gwen: Kevin! (Gwen kisses Kevin, and he gives her a hug back.) Kevin: Ha! I’m cured! (Kevin tries to get up, but he collapses, his legs weak.) Eunice: Easy there. We need to get him to the ship. Gwen: Right. (Gwen and Eunice lift him from his shoulders, and start carrying him back to their ship.) Characters *Ultimate John *Gwen Tennyson *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann *Eunice *Kevin Levin (at end) Villains *Separatists **Viceroy Nute Gunray (death) **Poggle the Lesser (death) **Separatist leaders (death) **Battle Droids **Ultimate Michael ***Darkstar (death) *Ultimate Kevin Aliens By Ultimate John *AmpFibian *Ultimate Chromastone *Echo Echo *Ultimate Terraspin *Alien X Trivia *John uses Alien X to revert Kevin and Michael from their ultimate forms. *Kevin is the only villain to appear in this episode to survive. *It's revealed that Lucy can stop the hardening of her body if she can re-seal her body away from the heat. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc